Lily's Heart
by mrsnumber10
Summary: What happens if Lily lived? Will Harry still endure the Dursleys? What happens if Severus Snape is there at the right time? Read to find out. Oh yes and please give constructive feedback. (Warning: Child abuse)
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers. This is my first fan fiction. Posting up first Chapter. Hope you like it. BTW I am not J.K. Rowling though I wish I was.

Now onto the story called Lily's Heart

 _"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off._

 _"Not Harry, not Harry, Please not Harry."_

 _"Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside now."_

 _"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead, not Harry, have mercy, have mercy"_

Voldemort cackles shrilly then pushes Lily Potter aside until she hits the wall and crumples into a heap unconscious. "Now," Voldemort points his wand with his long white hands and looks with red eyes at 1 year old Harry Potter. He smiles with triumph as he says the fateful words "Avada Kedavra" the nursery fills up with a blinding green light while a mad shrill laughter then a scream can be heard.

Lily Potter slowly awakens with a soft groan. She felt pain all over, keeping her eyes closed she re-oriented herself with her surroundings, wondering why she was on the ground then her mind caught up with her senses. She gasped "Oh Harry," as she remembers Voldemort being in that room to kill her precious son because of that fateful prophecy.

She opens her eyes and starts stumbling across the ruined nursery toward where Harry's crib was suppose to be located at. She called "HARRY," noticing that the crib was in shambles, she got no answer. She starts panicking. She looks around and sees no Harry.

"Momma?"

She sighs with relief and heads toward the sound of her child, "Oh my baby!" She said as she takes in the sight that is before her. Half the ceiling had caved in and he was under a beam and bricks. She rushes to Harry and pushes aside all the rubble hoping that he wasn't injured from the pieces of the house on top of his little body. She pushes aside the last beam with difficulty. He had been lucky and the beam had saved him from most of the damage. She picks him up and holds him to her body. He starts crying and she starts soothing him while she goes and searches for her wand. She finds the wand in the master bedroom. She picks it up and whispers a incantation and a doe emerges from the tip of her wand. It turns around and looks at her expectantly.

"Message for Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." The doe bows its head.

"Albus, Voldemort attacked, I think he is dead, James. . ." she pauses, "has also died, please come and help with me and Harry, Lily"

She starts heading for the downstairs hallway. She takes Harry's face and says "look at me Harry," as she starts descending the staircase. She passes her dead husband on the staircase. "Just keep looking at me Harry," she pleads as she heads toward the living room to wait for Dumbledore.

A few minutes later she hears a few pops from apparition outside of the cottage. She hears knocking and heads to the front door. She gets her wand ready and slowly opens the door. She sees it is Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirus Black, and Severus Snape. She doesn't move to lower her wand and instead directly points it at Dumbledores purple and starry robes and in a shaky voice said, "What was Harry's first word he uttered?"

Dumbledore calmly says, "Moony."

Lily lowered her wand and ushered the group of men into the cottage. Sirius catches sight of James Potter lying motionless on the stairs, eyes void of emotion, unblinking. There was a strangled sob from both him and Remus. "James," said Sirius as he goes over and grabs and holds his best friend since 11 years old. He starts to cry in earnest while Remus holds onto James had while silent tears fall down his tortured face.

Taking in on this sight, Lily collapses from her own grief, Dumbledore quickly grabs Harry as she falls. She feels warm arms engulf her, catching her fall, whispering comforting nonsense in her ear. After 10 minutes of sobbing she starts calming down and notices that the arms who are holding her have black sleeves and long slender fingers. Realizing that is was Severus Snape she gently detangles herself from his arms and pushes away muttering a thank you. She looks up and wipes her eyes and notices that Sirius is not in sight. She sniffs, "Where did Padfoot go?"

"He just stood up and walked outside, I think he needed some air and time for himself" replied Dumbledore looking concerned.

"Momma you okay?" Asked Harry looking at his mother with worry of a 1 year old. Lily takes Harry from Dumbledore, wiping her eyes.

"I will be fine Harry," She murmurs thinking that it wasn't the best time to teach about life and death. Harry snuggles against her chest and puts his thumb in his mouth satisfied with her answer and slowly starts closing his hand, falling asleep to the rocking motion as Lily comforts her child and herself. She brushes aside his hair, which was so like James, she thought to herself. She whispers, "Albus, come have a look at this." Dumbledore comes to stand beside her while she shows him the lightning shape scar, still inflamed. "How peculiar, what do you think it is?" She asked.

Dumbledore ponders it and almost to himself says softly "and mark him like his equal."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked surprised.

"The prophecy, I fear that Voldemort is not completely gone" Dumbledore said somberly at Lily. She looks over at Severus and notices that he has paled but replied nothing.

"How did Harry survive this killing curse and leave just a scar?" Remus asked.

"That I do not know m'boy," replied Dumbledore.

A few hours later showed everyone in the sitting room, with James laid gently on a conjured table with his favorite blanket draped over him. Lily with Harry asleep in her arms was in between Dumbledore who had his fingers steepled and was pondering things over and Remus who had a glass of firewhiskey in his hands with red rimmed eyes sniffling. Severus was over in the chair near the fire and he had a bottle of mead in his hand and he kept subtly glancing over at Lily. Like he was afraid she would break down again.

All of a sudden the fire flared green making them all jump. Alastar "Mad-Eye" Moody spins through the grate and stands up - surveying the scene before his eyes. He catches Dumbledore's attention and beckons him to the kitchen.

They come out a few minutes later and Moody leaves giving a vicious glare to Severus. After Moody leaves Dumbledore looking troubled cleared his throat. He pauses.

"Spit it out Headmaster. We don't have all day," Severus drawled.

Dumbledore sighs and looks at Lily somberly. "Sirius has been sent to Azkaban for betraying you and James to Voldemort. Mr Pettigrew tried to enact justice on Sirius and got killed in the process along with 13 innocent muggles in the vicinity."

"NO!" cried Lily and Remus. They started renewed sobbing holding onto one another for comfort over the loss of their friend and betrayal of another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I am also posting Chapter 2. Again not J.K. Rowling. Warning: Child abuse.**

Chapter 2-

Dumbledore was staring over his half mooned glasses at Lily somberly while she looked at him in aghast and fury radiating through the air.

"I am afraid it must be done child, Harry will be well protected from the remaining death eaters at your sisters house."

"There must be something else Albus," she tensely replied.

"You protected Harry and in doing so you enacted a ancient spell and your nearest relative can keep that spell active, once I have activated it."

"Please don't take Harry to their house." She sobbed

"It's the only way we can protect your son," replied Dumbledore. There was silence for a few moments while Lily made her decision.

She nodded hesitantly "Okay Albus, but I want to see him everyday." Lily said determinedly.

"Unfortunately dear, that cannot happen because it will weaken the wards that surround the house." Said Dumbledore in a matter of fact way.

"Albus… can we station someone there to make sure he is kep safe?" asked Lily desperately.

"I have already asked Arabella Figg for that particular job as she already lives across 4 privet drive." He said.

"Okay, can I get reports and possibly pictures of Harry from her?" asked Lily

"Yes, we can do that," he replies as he steeples his long fingers in thought.

Later that evening as the sun set Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley were just relaxing after a long day and having just put their son Dudley Dursley to sleep.

The doorbell rang.

"Who in the ruddy hell could that be at this hour?" Vernon said gruffly.

"I don't know dear." Said Petunia with a sour face as she stands up to go answer the door. She crosses through the hall and opens the door a inch. "Who is it? If you are selling, we are not buying, so go away!"

"Hello Mrs. Dursley I am Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts School. I believe you should remember me from past correspondence, may I come in?" replied Dumbledore.

Noticing he has some eccentric robes and not wanting the neighbors to notice the riff raff at her doorstep she ushers him in quickly and snaps the door shut. She turns around and glares "What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"I have come to talk about your nephew Harry Potter," he replied calmly. " Can I also speak to Mr. Dursley as this concerns him as well.

She calls over her shoulder "Vernon we have a visitor and he wants to talk to both of us."

Vernon sighs from the other room and comes waddling into the hall "What is the meaning of this at this preposterous hour!"

"May we go to your sitting room, you may need to sit down for this?" asked Dumbledore

The Dursleys looked peeved being asked in their own house to show an ounce of hospitality that they believed the old man did not deserve. "Whatever you got to say you can say it right here." Vernon said.

"As you wish Mr. Dursley."

"Well, get on with it, we don't have all night!"

"The dark wizard Voldemore attacked your sister and her husband last night. James Potter has died but lily and the boy lived. Lily shielded Harry resulting in a ancient protection spell that only applies to when Harry is with his nearest living relatives, that he calls home. You and Mr. Dursley are the nearest living relatives. If Harry is placed in your home, no harm can be done to him or your family from evil that still linger in the wizarding world. For your trouble of having Harry in your home I will be providing 1,000 pounds per month for his needs." Dumbledore said.

The Dursleys looked at Dumbledore like he had grown three heads and started barking.

"Let me get this straight," asked Vernon slowly as if talking to a two year old. "You want me and my wife to take in a unwanted freak?"

"Harry isn't a freak, Mr. Dursley, he is your nephew and you will treat him like so or my wrath will be tenfold." Dumbledore replied with agitation.

"Well yes," as Vernon mulled things over. He thought of the money to be had. "I meant the boy and," looks over at Petunia. Nodding his head. "We will take that little fre… I mean boy if we must." He said agreeably.

"Great." Said Dumbledore clasping his long fingers together.

"Sooo…" Vernon said slowly. Getting business like, "when will we get the money, because, after all babies cost a pretty penny?"

"Tonight and on the first of each month thereafter, until Harry turns 17 when he becomes a legal adult." Dumbledore replied, looking at his odd watch. "We just have to wait a few more minutes while my colleague arrives with little Harry."

"Okay," replied Vernon greedily. He smiled at the senile old man.

They hear a motor off in the distance, it had a slight whine to it. It comes to a stop.

"That will be them," said Dumbledore happily. He opens the front door just as a big man the size of a boulder, the Dursleys though, getting off the biggest motorcycle they had ever seen. Petunia gasps with disgust.

"Hello Hagrid, no difficulties I presume?"

"No headmaster, he was fas'nated by 'verything an' laughed 'tilly the whole way." Said a very amused Hagrid.

Harry was looking around with wonder at the neat and matriculate houses around him, giggling. Hagrid passed Harry off to Dumbledore. "This is your nephew Harry Potter." Said Dumbledore.

"Well hello wee one," said Vernon with fake cheerfulness. "Go ahead and take Harry darling." Vernon said to Petunia. She holds out her arms to Harry, who in turn hides his face bashfully from his Aunt. She looks at Vernon who just nods tersely.

"Come to Aunt Petunia sweetie." she said with a cheerful voice that seeped with coldness.

"It's okay Harry." Said Dumbledore as he hands Harry off to Petunia. He handled the transaction with Vernon regarding the money. She grabs and 'gently' holds Harry in her arms. Harry tries to wiggle from his Aunts grip.

" 'bus, 'bus," Harry whined.

Dumbledore shakes his head gently looking at Harry. "No, Harry, you will understand once you get older." He starts toward the door. Hagrid in tow and turns around.

"Bye Harry see you in the near future." He said

"Bye little tyke." said Hagrid tearfully.

The step outside and walk towards the motorbike.

"He'll be fine right Headmaster?" asked Hagrid.

"I hope so," Dumbledore replied as he walks to the secluded part of privet drive. "I hope so" as he turns around and disappears. Hagrid gets on the motorbike and with one last glance at the house starts up the engine and flies off into the night. A lone tear falling with his troubled thoughts.

As the door snapped shut after Dumbledore and Hagrid left, Harry's crying became a wail. " 'bus,'bus,'bus," he sobbed over and over.

"Shut up brat!" yelled Vernon.

" 'bus,'bus,'bus," continued Harry.

*SLAP*

Harry cups is cheek with his small hand, sniffling.

"You are a good for nothing freak," bellowed Vernon. "You will learn your place" as he grabs Harry from Petunia by his hands and throws him in the cupboard under the stair.

Harry starts crying again.

Vernon opens the door and says "shut up freak." And slaps him across the face again hard. Harry whimpers and looks up at Vernon in fright.

"Now," Vernon smiles tenaciously at Harry, " that's a good boy."

Harry shivers wondering where his mom was. "Momma," he whispers quietly afraid of saying it too loud. Because of that scary fat man.

The next day the Dursleys took Harry out of the cupboard while they set up a "bed" which was really a cot that Vernon had broken on the last camping trip. Petunia kindly provided "bedding" which was just a old blanket she found in the attic. It had holes from mice and rats getting to it. They also where kind enough to give him a "shower" which was a hose in the backyard because "freaks don't deserve normal people showers" Then after all this was set up, they threw him into the cupboard under the stairs.

 **AN: Still working on Chapter 3. With many more chapters to come. Thank you for reading and REVIEWING!**

 **AN2: Also any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all my lovely readers. New Chapter (Warning: Scenes of Child Abuse). Again not Ms. Rowling's. Again wish I was.**

In a little just rented quaint flat there was Lily Potter. She was sitting at the table in the dining room staring off into space, thinking about her son, and wondering if it was a great idea to listen to Dumbledore.

She hadn't spoken to Petunia in years since her and James wedding. She giggled remembering a funny memory about her sister and brother-in-law.

 _At the reception she and James where at the head table eating their meal. She looked up and she sees her sister looking around with that sour look on her face that she seemed to have perfected. Right next to her was a red faced Vernon Dursley. Who looked like he would rather sit next to a homeless person then at a witch and wizard's wedding/reception. He was slowly getting redder in the face giving her the impression that he was about to pop like a squeezed cherry tomato. She started giggling madly at the scene before her eyes._

 _"What's so funny, honey?" James snorts "Get it? Funny, honey?"_

 _She looks at him in patient amusement. "Look at my sister and her husband, she looks ready to run and he looks ready to pop," she said giggling._

 _James looks over and starts laughing. "Yes they do Lily, yes they do."_

 _After a few more seconds of snorts and giggling they go back to eating their delicious food. They hear a blood curdling scream and both Lily and James stand up and in seconds are in Auror mode, wands at the ready, they stopped at the sight before them._

 _Vernon Dursley who usually had a blonde and toupee like hairdo had coincidently sprouted pink curly hair. Effectively making him look like a cross between a drag queen and a strawberry. Petunia was looking up and down at her husband in horror. They both stood up which revealed hooker heels and Vernon promptly loses balance and comes crashing down. Someone yelled "earthquake." Everyone laughs. Then Petunia takes off the shoes and tries to help her husband up with her frail body. When she finally gets him up they both turn around for the exit and flee the scene, as they do Lily notices a pig's tail on Vernon. Her composure broke and she started laughing with earnest. She notices Sirius looking around, looking too innocent and she beckons him over._

 _"You shouldn't have done that Padfoot, regardless of how funny that was," she scolded gently._

 _"I don't like him, he has this weird vibe, brings out the dog in me," he said seriously._

She came out of the memory laughing.

"What's so amusing to you Lily?" asked Severus as he walked into the room from the guest room, he had just spent the night to make sure she fared well.

"Just remembering my wedding reception and Sirius turning my brother-in-laws hair pink and complete with hooker heels and a pigs tail," she said giggling as she tells him.

Severus raises his eyebrows and promptly rolls his eyes "how typical of Sirius Black to do those things," he said with a sneer.

"Oh yes," said Lily ignoring the sneer on his face.

"Other than that, how are you faring?"

She sighs "I miss him Sev, I don't know what to do, and I am worried about Harry being with my sister and Vernon, I do hope that they treat him well." A lone tear falls down her cheek. Severus reaches over and brushes the tear away. "Oh sev!" she sobbed reaching out to her renewed friend. He takes her in his arms holding her as she breaks down in tears.

After a few minutes she pulls away from him and says "Oh I am sorry for breaking down again."

"It's okay Lily, I am here for you, always."

"Thank you, I do appreciate it." She said smiling up at him.

"I do have to get going, I have to get back to Hogwarts, and I have the dunderheads to teach."

"Oh, won't you stay a bit more for some tea Sev?" asked Lily with pleading eyes.

"I suppose so, at any rate, it gives me a excuse to not see those brats for a bit longer." He said smirking down at her. She swats his arm playfully.

"Oh Severus Snape, take it easy on the children."

"Also another reason," he said changing his tone. "I get to spend more time with you."

"Awww. . . Sev, make a girl blush why don't you," she said blushing madly. "You always had a way with words." She stands up and grabs a tea kettle from the kitchen cupboard and takes it to the stove and lights it the muggle way.

"Why not use magic? You are a witch after all." He questioned her, the corner of his mouth turned slightly upward.

"It keeps my hands busy," she said as she grabs the tea cups and sets them on the table. "Sugar? Cream?"

"I prefer mine straight if you recall."

"Oh yes." She said remembering a memory from long ago. She shakes her head pushing it away.

The tea kettle whistles. She bustles over and grabs it and adds the tea leaves. She walks back to the table and pours it in each cup.

They sat in silence as they enjoyed their tea.

15 minutes later they finish their tea after small talk here and there. He stands up. "Well Lily, I really do have to go." He said softly.

She stands up and goes over to him. "If you must." She hesitantly agrees. They look at each other and embrace.

"See you later," they both said. She walks him to the fireplace as he grabs the floo powder from the cup on the mantel. He looks back and smiles, which looked like a grimace from her perspective.

He steps in and says, "Headmasters office, Hogwarts."

Then Lily watched him go in a blaze of green fire with a heavy heart. Hoping that he visits again.

6 months later after many tea breaks and a few long walks and talks the scene finds Lily and Severus outside a dark doorway that led to Courtroom 10 which was near the Department of Mysteries.

They were holding onto one another afraid that they wouldn't see each other again, "Oh Severus," she cried. "I do hope that the charges will be dropped, I don't know what I will do without you!"

"You will continue on living your life, and you will do great, according to Arabella, Harry is doing good too, going on shopping trips and to the park with Dudley, I am sure you will see him soon." He said distracting her from her grief.

"You are right," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "But I am still worried about him." She got distracted in her worry about Harry.

"Oh, I am sure he is fine, Dumbledore even checked up on him and reported that he was doing well," he said. "Probably getting pampered like a prince, and by the time you get him back he will be spoiled brat." He smirked at her.

They were interrupted by the door opening. Lily sobs harder holding onto her best friend. He gently pushes her away and looks at Alastor Moody with his head held high.

"You are up now," sneered Moody with vindictive pleasure. He pushes Severus against the wall and shackles his hands and feet. Severus gives one more glance at Lily as Moody leads him to the room and Lily sees the entire Wizengamot ready to make a verdict regarding her Sev.

The door closes with a bang, leaving Lily with the guard who had watched their exchange.

A few hours pass by and Lily was getting nervous by the second, pacing back and forth wringing her small hands together. The door opens and Dumbledore come out looking at her serenely. She strains trying to look for Severus. She sees him, He was walking past the dementor that had guarded him, and he looked pale and shaky. He gets to the doorway and looks up at Lily.

"It's good Lily, I was cleared of the charges."

She runs to him and he envelopes her in a hug and picks her up and spins her around as she giggles like a little schoolgirl.

"Have some chocolate m'boy, the finest batch from Honeydukes and if I am correct in assuming, your favorite." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Severus said taking the chocolate, bowing his head towards Dumbledore in appreciation.

"You are very welcome, Severus." Replied Dumbledore his eyes twinkling madly.

Later that night Lily invited Remus, Dumbledore, Minerva, and Filius to celebrate Severus's freedom, both from the law and Voldemort.

Meanwhile back at 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. A year and a half Harry Potter was in his cupboard. It had been three days since they had changed his nappy, and he was in pain from the sores on his bottom but having learned his lesson a few more times about being submissive to his uncle, he stayed silent. He was told if he was quiet he might also get something to eat.

 _s_ His His stomach rumbled and he drew himself farther into the fetal position, holding onto his stomach, softly whimpering as not to alert his relatives. Then he hears the latches on his cupboard being opened and he shields his eyes with his small hands, big hands grab his upper arms and pulls him roughly out, he sees his Uncle and he cowers.

"It's time for your shower brat," Vernon says viciously. He takes Harry to the backyard and turns on the hose which for that time of year was hot enough to burn Harry's skin. He screams.

Vernon turns off the hose, grabs Harry and takes him into the house. "You are in for a swift punishment now freak."

 **AN: Yep I left a cliffhanger for you there. Follow my story to see what is in store for Harry.**

 **AN2: I am estimating a long Story so please do stick around and READ and REVIEW. I also estimate that Chapter 4 will not be out for a couple of days. If not sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers, As promised Chapter 4 a couple days later. (Warnings: mention of child abuse)**

Arabella, **June 28**

Thank you for the last update! He sounds like he is being well taken care of. Just wanted to let you know that, Severus is free of all charges. You were right. Albus wouldn't let him get thrown is Azkaban.

Lily Evans Potter

Lily, **July 31**

I am happy that Severus was found innocent. I just wanted to send my update with my response. Today as you know is his 2nd birthday and a few days ago I saw them hauling in lots of presents, as I recall you told me that his cousin is before his birthday. So from what I see these boys are spoiled. Now, I look forward to be hearing about you and Severus. ( Wink. Wink.)

Arabella Figg

Arabella. August 1

I have no idea what you are going on about. Severus and I are just friends.

Lily Evans Potter

Lily, **August 2**

Just friends? Okay.

Merry Christmas dear. This holiday it looks like Harry is having a grand ol' time with his cousin. They have been sledding and making little snowmen. I will be sending my gift along with this owl. I hope you love it.

Arabella Figg

Arabella, **December 25**

So that's my sister's house? Goodness my nephew looks gigantic, who is that next to him. I have enclosed your gift.

Lily Evans Potter

Lily, **December 26**

Thank you for the kind gift. The slippers are soft and I do like the heat and cool spell sensor on it. Regarding the photo, is that not Harry?

Arabella Figg

Arabella, **December 27**

No that is not Harry at all. He has black hair, not light brown. Please respond ASAP. I need to know what is going on with my son.

Lily Evans Potter

Albus, **December 27**

I have been looking at the wrong boy for months. Apparently, I haven't see Harry as I originally though. Kindly respond.

Arabella Figg

Arabella, **December 27**

Have no worries. I shall take care of it. I will go check myself.

Albus

Lily, **December 27**

Do not worry Albus is checking in on the house. I will update if it isn't good. If it is okay I will update you in a few months time.

Arabella Figg

Arabella, **February 21**

Severus and I are together. Just letting you know.

Lily Evans Potter

Lily, **July 31**

It is Harry's 3rd birthday and it looks like he got a lot of presents this year, there was even more than last year. I have not personally seen him, though they probably go out and I don't notice. Albus has assured that he looks well.

Arabella Figg

Arabella, **August 1**

Thanks for the update. Wish I can get pictures of Harry.

Lily Evans Potter

Lily, **December 25**

Merry Christmas child! I have great news. Since I have last updated I went over to the Dursley's and offered my babysitting expertise. They agreed so here is my enclosed gift, I hope you like it.

Arabella Figg

Arabella, **December 26**

I am truly happy you got that opportunity to see Harry more. Also thank you for the drawing from Harry. I am enclosing your gift.

Lily Evans Potter

Lily, **July 31**

It's Harry's 4th birthday and I am enclosing pictures of your sweet and polite little boy. How is your life going?

Arabella Figg

Arabella, **August 1**

Thank you so much, my has he grown up a little bit. I miss him so much. Though I have so happy news to tell you. Severus and I are engaged! The date is set for next year at the beginning of June. Enclosed is the wedding invitation.

Lily Evans

Lily, **December 25**

Merry Christmas. I hope your wedding plans have gone smoothly. I plan on attending the special day. Enclosed is pictures of Harry.

Arabella Figg

Arabella, **December 26**

Merry Christmas to you too. The plans are going well! Thank you for the pictures. See you in June.

Lily Evans

Lily, **July 31**

Your wedding was lovely. It's Harry's 5th birthday and I am enclosing pictures. He is a polite, shy, a bit scared of his own shadow type of boy. Though at his age I expect him to not be depressed. Just letting you know.

Arabella Figg

Albus, **July 31**

I want to see my son right NOW! Arabella has pointed out some things that disturb me.

Lily Evans Snape

Lily, **July 31**

I have told you the wards keep him safe. It simply isn't plausible to have you enter and ruin the wards. Harry is fine as I have told Arabella. I have seen him for myself.

Albus

Arabella, **July 31**

I have talked to Albus and I am still worried. Keep me updated.

Lily Evans

Lily, **August 20**

Yes child, I will keep you updated. So far in the past few weeks he hasn't shown any improvement in his depression. I barely see him outside if at all unless he is gardening which he claims the Dursley's make him do. With many more chores.

Arabella Figg

Lily, **November 4**

It is a week into November now and Harry has receded more into himself. I am myself getting worried about his well being. I will be writing to Albus per your permission.

Arabella Figg

Arabella, **Novemeber 4**

Do not write to Albus. He isn't listening. Just continue to keep watch over him and let me know if anything gets worse.

Lily Evans Snape

Lily, **December 18**

I would say Merry Christmas but it is a week too early. I have a update that you may need to sit down for. I have written Albus.

Yesterday I had Harry per usual and I noticed a unusual bruise on the top of his neck. I asked him to come over and I pulled down the collar of his sweater and noticed finger shaped bruising. I asked him where did you get this from and to be completely truthful with me. He said from his uncle but he asked me not to worry because he is a freak. I unfortunately had to take him back to that dreadful place. I am hoping it is enough evidence for Albus.

Arabella Figg

Albus, **December 18**

YOU SAID HE WAS OKAY! YOU LIED!

Lily

Lily, **December 18**

I myself went to the Dursley's again and apparently him and his cousin got in a fight. It wasn't Vernon. The Dursley's said he was a good kid minus the lying.

Albus

Arabella, **December 18**

Albus is being daft. Please get more evidence, this pains me.

Lily Evans Snape

Lily, **January 19**

The Dursley's have terminated me as a babysitter. I think they suspect I called someone on them. I haven't seen Harry in a month now, not even gardening.

Arabella Figg

Lily, **June 29**

It's June now and I haven't see a lick of Harry. Not even outside gardening. I think it's time you and Severus pay a visit.

Arabella

Arabella, **June 29**

Thank you. I think I will pay a visit with my dear sister Petunia, I will floo tomorrow to your residence at 11:00 am.

Lily Evans Snape

 **AN: I would love more REVIEWS. I would like to know how you all like the way I am going with my story so far.**

 **AN2: Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers. I see I have more followers and Favorites. That makes this girl happy. As usual I am not J.K. Rowling. (Warning: Contains extreme scenes of child abuse)**

Lily was pacing back and forth impatiently waiting for her husband to get home. He had a end of the year staff meeting and it was 11:05 am and it was suppose to be over at 10:50 am and she was late for her appointment with the Dursley's and Arabella.

XXXX

Four hours previously at 4 Privet drive.

"UP you lazy worthless lump!" Shrieked Petunia as she pounds her fist against the cupboard door.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said quietly as he gets up and goes straight to the kitchen. He pulls the stool to stove to better reach it and gets started on tea and breakfast.

Just as he finished setting 3 sets of plates ladled with food he hears footsteps descending the stairs. He grabs 2 teacups and puts them on the table and went to the fridge and grabbed a sippy cup filled with juice out and set it on the table and quickly goes stand in the corner just as his uncle comes pounding in the room. Harry observed that his uncle was looking annoyed at something and gulps. He stares down at the floor as not to anger his Uncle. He wanted food as he hadn't ate in two days. If the last was to be called a meal, stale bread and a apple.

"Where is my newspaper boy?"

Harry panics, " Sorry Uncle Vernon, I forgot."

"He woke up late, Vernon." Petunia said coming into the kitchen with Dudley in her arms.

"WHAT?!" Bellowed Vernon, turning his beady eyes toward Harry. He waddles over and grabs him by his forearm as Harry winces in pain.

Vernon drags Harry up the stairs, picking up something off the table as they were walking past the hallway table, he opens the bathroom door and drags Harry inside. " I am tired of your laziness, you stupid freak, you are worthless, we took you in out of the kindness of our hearts, we have clothed you, fed you, kept this roof over your head.." Vernon pauses. "What did you say boy?

"It was nothing, sir." Harry responded as he trembled with fear.

"Spit it out freak!" Vernon said with a dangerous tone.

"I said, only after Dudley wears them." Harry said meekly.

"I have had enough of your insolence, your backtalk. You need to be taught a lesson in obedience!" Vernon said as he took out the thing he grabbed which Harry noticed was a roll of duct tape. He looks at the door and runs for the opening; he felt pudgy hands grabbing a hold of his neck, cutting off his air. Then he was slammed to the ground. As he was trying to get his bearings his uncle had put the tape on his mouth and was roughly wrapping it around his head. Tears sprang to Harry's eyes. He was shaking his head trying to tell his Uncle to stop.

Vernon ignored him and took off his belt. He wrapped the soft end around his hand with the metal side hanging down. Vernon gives a evil smile. "Lesson starts now boy." He raises his hand and brings it down hard lashing Harry. One stroke, two stroke, three stroke, Harry counts.

Then it stops. His Uncle was breathing hard because it was too much physical exercise. Harry see's his opportunity and tries to run again but Vernon was too quick for such a fat man and hits him in the ribs with his fist. "No you don't boy, you are not going anywhere."

Harry is in full panic mode. He tries to run again and his uncle grabs him and pushes him toward the floor. Harry sees the counter rushing toward him and then he knows no more.

Vernon looks down at his nephew in disgust. He kicks Harry twice. Once in the face then on his stomach. He picks up Harry none too gently and carries him back downstairs to his cupboard and throws him in there in a heap. "That's what you get brat… for existing."

XXXX

"You are late, Severus Snape." Said Lily angrily. It was 11:30 am.

"I am sorry Lil, Albus had us a bit later than usual." He said defensively holding up his hand.

"No matter let's get going." Lily said getting nervous. "Are you ready?"

"Not really." Severus said with a straight face. He walked over to the fireplace. "Ladies first."

She walks over with determined steps and throws in the powder and steps in "Arabella Figg" she whooshes away in green flame with Severus moments after her.

"Hello child, I almost thought you got lost for a moment." Arabella said as Lily steps out of the fireplace.

"Sorry Arabella, my husband got held up at the school," she said, just as Severus steps out and gives his trademark glare at Arabella.

"Hello Severus dear. I would ask how everything is going over tea and cake but we a more important matter to attend to," said Arabella looking troubled. She gestures for them to follow her. They head to the front door and she opens it for them looking out at the immaculate house across the street. "There you go dears, good luck."

Severus and Lily leave Arabella's house to go across the street. They walk hand in hand, holding to each other tightly. Finally they reach their destination. They stare at the door for a few moments.

"Okay." Lily sighs. She raises her hand and knocks. She hears thudding footsteps going toward the door on the other side.

The door is flung open and Vernon Dursley was glaring at him his mustache bristling with fury. "What do you want? I am not buying!" Vernon said menacingly.

"I am here to check up on my son Vernon. Do you remember me? I am Lily Evans Snape former Potter," said Lily with venom.

Vernon pales significantly. "Harry? Uh. He isn't here right now. He is uh at a friend's." Vernon stammers.

Severus draws up to his full height and glares down at the short pudgy man and says dangerously "You lie Dursley, now where is he?"

Vernon cowers "I…I… don't know," he stammers out. Severus does a wandless leglimency on Vernon and sees a cupboard.

He smiles which was not the usual grimace that Lily has seen but a true smile that could freeze hell. "May we come in so we can better assist you in finding Harry?" he said ignoring Vernon stuttering "Great!" He pushes past Vernon and sees the cupboard and strides over to it. He notices there are many locks on the door. He starts to unlock them.

Vernon who gets his composure back said, "You can't go breaking into my things, now how about we go to the kitchen. Petunia should be back any minute from shopping, he might be with her, he loves to go shopping you know," he quickly rambles; trying to get them to follow him. Lily pulls out her wand and points it at Vernon just as Petunia walks in the front door "Vernon I am h… Lily! What are you doing here?" she asked frightened for she knew what her husband had done.

"Just here to check up on Harry, Sev, open that door please."

"Much obliged," he sneered. He finished unlocking the cupboard and he swings open the door. It was very dark inside and he notices a string for a lightbulb and pulls it down with a pop. What he sees cracked his hard exterior as he saw the sight before him.

Harry was lying on a broken down cot. There were blood stains all over it, with what looked like feces smeared on it, Harry was lying in a fetal position and he was shivering up a storm. Severus saw that he was under a blanket that had so many holes that, he wouldn't call it a blanket, more like a rag to clean with. Severus crosses over whilst pulling off his robe; he pulls off the urine smelling blanket and gasps in revulsion.

Harry was deplorably thin; he had bloody welt marks, some which look infected, where a belt had been used to slash into this poor boys body. "Oh Harry," He murmurs. He gently wraps the robe around the frail body and picks him up, light as a feather. He picks up Harry and turns him around and he sees more damage. His head had a long gash across it and it looked like Harry had lost a lot of blood. He wrapped Harry more securely; he turns around and steps out of the cupboard. With his free hand he takes out his wand and spells the cupboard shut for evidence against the Dursley's if he didn't get to them first.

He then turns toward the pale faced Dursley's with a deadly glare. "You people sicken me," he says quietly. "I could curse you so horribly right now, but…" he conjured a cage complete with a running wheel, "I will let the law decide." He transfigures both Vernon and Petunia into hamsters. One was significantly fatter than the other. They squeal with fright as Severus levitates them in to the cage and locks them up.

"We need to get Harry to Madam Pompfrey." He turned toward Lily who had tears falling down her cheeks. He pockets his wand and grabs her hand and leads her towards the door with Harry gently cradled on the other arm.

They hurry across the street toward Arabella's house, as they enter he hears Arabella exclaim, "Oh my dear God, Harry!"

"We are going to Hogwarts to the infirmary." He said tightly as he heads to the fireplace.

"I am coming with you." Arabella said quickly.

"Okay, let's go now!"

Again Lily and Severus went through the floo. Arabella Figg right behind and Harry held securely by Severus.

"Poppy!" Severus yelled.

The mediwitch comes bustling out of her office. "What is it dear? What is wrong?" she asked.

"It is Harry Potter, he is badly injured."

"Bring him over to this bed." Said Pompfrey getting into her business like mode. She points to the bed near her office.

Severus carries Harry over and gently lies him down.

He pulls his rob off Harry while Pompfrey takes out her wand and mutters a spell to take off his clothes, except for his underwear, which came in handy with the embarrassed teens.

Once the clothes disappear, Severus pales and Pompfrey starts bustling around the bed pushing Severus gently out of the way. "Stand over there, I have a lot of work ahead of me, if we want him to live." She said sounding disturbed by what she saw.

 **AN: Will be posting next Chapter ASAP. I know cliffhangers suck balls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers, I am sorry it took a while to update but life got in the way. (Again: Warnings-Mention of child abuse and Not JK)**

Lily was holding onto Severus as Madam Pompfrey buzzed around Harry waving her wand in complicated patterns, muttering under her breath.

The door opens and Dumbledore walks through it and stops in his tracks, "What's going on?"

Lily's head snaps up and she glares with intense dislike while the air around the hospital wing vibrated with magical electricity.

"It is your bloody fault!" She snaps at the headmaster. She runs across the room intending to punch him in the face, momentarily forgetting that she was in fact a witch and could use magic. Remembering, she stops in her tracks and takes out her wand so fast, Dumbledore would have swore she pulled it out of thin air, as he was momentarily caught off guard a non verbal blue spell comes hurtling toward him. He quickly takes out his wand and conjures a shield.

She yells," COWARD!" She sends another spell towards him; Dumbledore flicks his wand in deflection as she starts speaking again. "YOU left him there, AGAINST better JUDGEMENT…" Dumbledore sputters. "I AM SPEAKING NOW AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME, ALBUS!"

"Yes ma'am," said Dumbledore meekly, bowing his head toward the irate Lily.

"As I was saying before your ass interrupted me, against better judgment and taking advantage of my grieving status, you sent Harry to my sister and her husband, those monsters who hate magic at all cost, ultimately making my son on the brink of death, THANKS-TO-YOU!" Lily finished huffing. "Now if you excuse me, Headmaster Dumbledore, I have a son to watch over." She said as she physically pushes him out the door and closes it and locks it. She turns around and sees Severus looking at her with shock and admiration. She shrugs, finally calming down. "He had it coming, that meddling old codger, his ego was a bit too big and it inflated his head." She said simply.

Severus snorts. "We will talk about that later, right now we have our son to worry about."

She noticed what he said but kept quiet, smiling slightly. They stood watching as Madam Pompfrey continues her work.

XXXX

A few hours later Madam Pompfrey sunk into a chair near Harry's bed and puts her face in her hands, exhausted. She looks up at the 3 adults and says in a tired voice. "He is stable," she takes out a piece of parchment and hands it to Severus with surprisingly still hands and says warily. "All the abuse he has suffered at the hands of those monsters."

Severus takes the parchment with dread and looks over it, his eyes becoming darker by the second. Amongst the slapping and the hitting, he saw more sinister and disturbing types of abuse. A couple of those made his blood boil. He reads 'scalded by hot water age 1, beaten with unknown object 15 minutes later.' "Those stupid muggles." He muttered. 'Nearly drowned age 2'.

The list went on and on. How can a little boy even handle that? Severus wonders to himself.

"Those-they-my god. I am going to kill them," Lily said, looking pale and shaking violently. She starts heading toward the fireplace, then she felt a hand hold onto her arm. "Let me go!" she cried.

"No, it will not do any good right now." Severus said who looked like he was restraining himself from following after his wife.

She struggles in his arms." I-DON'T-CARE! THEY HURT MY BABY, LET ME GO!" She takes out her wand and it fly's from her hand instantly, she looks up, "Poppy, give me my damn wand!"

Poppy looks up at Severus, they come to an agreement with a nod.

"Lily, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Poppy said calmly as she summoned over a dreamless sleep potion from the hospital wards cabinet.

"NO!" Lily cried. "It's my baby, they hurt my baby, don't you understand?"

Poppy calmly walks over. "Lily, please, I do not want to give this to you by force dear." She said as calmly as she could. Lily whimpers. She glares at Poppy and Severus, but she stops struggling, realizing resistance was getting her nowhere. "That's a good girl, here drink the entire thing." Poppy said handing the cup of potion to Severus.

"Come on Lils, let's get this in you." He said as he holds the cup up to her trembling lips, she opens her mouth and he slowly lets her drink it.

"Harry." She murmurs struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Shh-do not fight it Lils." Severus whispers in her ear, rocking her.

She laid her head back on Severus shoulders and he grabs her sleeping form and takes her over to the bed closest to Harry, knowing that is what she would want. He conjures up a chair between his wife and Harry and sits down, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighed warily.

"Don't make me give you a potion Severus Snape." Poppy said, glaring down at him with her arms crossed.

He glared up at her, but having been at the brunt end of her hospitality before, he sighs and stands up. He conjures a chair/bed complete with fluffy blanket and pillow. He pulls back the covers and lays down on it, intending to stay up all night watching over his family. "Happy." He sneered.

She purses her lips at his tone. "You better get some sleep young man," she said wagging her finger at him, she tucks him in like a child, while he gives her a deadly glare. She stares at him until he looks down at his long fingers. She smiles slightly.

She turns around towards Arabella. "Arabella dear, do you wish to be accommodated here or go back to your home?" She asked with warmth.

"I want to go home, but…" Arabella trailed off looking uncertain.

"If you want, I can keep you updated with Harry's condition, now if that is all you need dear, I think it is best if you go home and get some rest. It's been a long day, do you need dreamless sleep?" she asked levitating a vial of the potion toward Arabella.

"Yes ma'am," Arabella agreed, noticing that the mediwitch was not going to take no for a answer. She heads to the fireplace and turns around and says, "thank you, Poppy." She turns around and leaves in flame.

"You are welcome, child," murmurs Poppy warily, as she heads toward her office to get a little bit of sleep before tending to Harry again, she smiles a little to herself at the sight before her. There was Severus asleep with one hand holding onto Lily's hand and the other on Harry's. "They are such a beautiful family." She said to herself.

 **Not as long as I had wanted, so I made another Chapter. It's a gift for you guys being so patient.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Without Further waiting here is my next Chapter of Lily's heart. (I am not JK Rowling)**

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk staring at his spindling and shiny objects around his office. He stands up, he picks up the first of the objects he could reach and throws it across the room with pain written on his face. He grabs another and throws it, hearing the satisfying crunching sound is it shattered into a million pieces, he continues on around his office, tears rolling down his cheeks while the portraits of past headmasters look at him in worry, but keeping silent, they had never seen him in so much pain before.

"Headmaster, you have a couple of visitors." Professor Dippet said.

Dumbledore wipes his eyes. "Thank you Armando." He said surveying the ruined office. He takes out his wand and waves it in a big circle around the room while everything he broke goes back to its pristine condition and correct spot. He goes around to his chair and sits down just as he hears a knock on his door.

"Enter," he said calmly, like nothing had happened.

Severus and Lily walk into his office.

"Headmaster." Severus said while inclining his head towards Dumbledore.

"Albus." Lily said politely.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" asked Dumbledore calmly. He steeples his fingers while looking at them serenely over his half mooned spectacles.

"We need to talk." Lily said, while Severus just glared at the calm Headmaster.

"Yes, do sit." As he waves his hand and two plush chairs appeared.

"I prefer to stand, thank you." Ground out Lily.

"If you insist, continue." Dumbledore said looking at her expectantly.

"Why Albus, why would you leave him at that place?"

"It was because I thought it was for the best in Harry's interest. I thought no harm could be done to him, apparently I was gravely mistaken, and for that my dear child, I am truly sorry, I do not expect forgiveness, just understanding of an old man's mistake." Dumbledore said.

"Don't use your age as an excuse Headmaster, I am sure you knew what was happening." Severus spat out.

"I did not know, I suspected, but every time I went to go check on young Harry, he looked well, but my mistake was letting Mr. and Mrs. Dursley know I was coming in advance, perhaps I should have arrived unannounced and maybe it wouldn't have come down to this." Dumbledore said looking twice his age. "How is young Harry?"

Lily sighs. "He is stable but unconscious, we do not know if he will ever awaken, he lost a lot of blood and.." she trails off.

"He had to be resuscitated a fair number of times by Poppy last night." Severus said glaring menacingly at Dumbledore.

"Oh dear child, I am sorry, I really am." Dumbledore said with shock and remorse written on his face.

"Yes, we know Headmaster, I do have a request, as I do not want to see your face for a long while, while Harry is recovering in this school, I do not want you near the hospital wing, if you want a update I can have Poppy send you a owl, I will not have you near my son." Lily said with finality in her voice,

"Yes Lily, I would love updates." Dumbledore said calmly. "Thank you for allowing that, to appease an old man like myself."

"She wasn't doing it for you Headmaster, do not be so conceited." Severus spat out with venom.

"Now, we need to get back to Harry and I will bid you farewell." Lily said, turning toward the door with Severus right beside her with his arms around her waist.

"I truly am sorry child." Dumbledore said as she walks out without a backward glance, heading back to the hospital wing.

The door closes and Albus puts his head in his hands and sobs.

XXXX

A few days later, Lily was sitting beside her son's bed and was reading the morning edition of The Daily Prophet, when she notices Harry stirring beside her. She gets up and goes over to the office. "I think he is waking up!" Lily said as she hurry's back to his bedside.

X

He squints his eyes and sees a fuzzy shape and says "Sorry, Aunt Petunia, I am up, I know it is late," he starts to get up but was held down by a pair of gentle hands. That is weird, he thinks to himself. He struggles for a moment.

"Harry calm down, love," a female voice said. "You are safe, away from your Aunt and Uncle."

"No, I am fine, I swear, just take me back," he said starting to struggle again, he knew he would be in big trouble if he didn't get back to his Aunt and Uncles place.

"Harry you are safe, you are never going back." The voice said again.

"No, you don't know, please, let me go back, please, I will be in big trouble." Harry stumbled on.

He sees a blurry flash of bright purple light and a blurry pair of hands coming toward his face, he flinches violently, covering his face.

"It's okay Mr. Potter, these will help you see, please remove your hands from your face so I can put them on." Another female voice said to him, He slowly takes his hands from his face and she puts the spectacles on his face, he looks around, he could see everything clearly. He was in some sort of-what did they call that, we wondered.

"Where am I?" he asked the red headed woman he saw first.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are under the care of Mediwitch, Madam Pompfrey in the hospital wing of the school." The woman said gently.

Harry looks astonished. "but… I was at Aunt and Uncles in Surrey."

"That was where you where, Harry, but we rescued you." She said gently, looking at him with startling green gentle eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked puzzled since she looked familiar.

"I am Lily, I am your mum." Lily said smiling.

"You can't be, Aunt Petunia said her freakishness got her killed along with my dad in a car crash." Harry said looking nervous, afraid this might be a trick that the Dursley's thought of.

Lily gasps. "No Harry, No baby, they lied to you, I am sorry, mommy's here now." She gathers him up in her arms and cries while saying 'I am sorry' repeatedly. She feels gentle arms wrap around her and pry her away from her confused son.

"Don't over load him, Lils." Severus said gently.

She wipes her eyes and looks at her son who was looking at Severus with frightened eyes.

Noticing this, Severus slowly and carefully sits down on the bed. "Hello Harry, I am Severus, I will not hurt you, it is a pleasure meeting you." Severus said quietly.

"Hi." Harry squeaked with fright. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Harry, I will be taking you to a new home today, with me, to finish your recovery. " Lily said smiling.

Harry looks up at lily with hope "Really?" he said with concealed excitement. "I won't see them, I mean, I won't see Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia no more?"

"No, you most certainty will not be ever seeing those monsters, which I promise you, okay Harry." Severus said as calmly as possible, as not to alarm the child.

XXXX

A few hours later in the hospital wing; Poppy was buzzing around putting vials of potions in an extendable bag. "Oh I hope you have enough to last a couple of months, oh why did my niece have to go on vacation at the last minute, especially during Harry's critical hour." Poppy said distracted. A hand stops her and she pauses in her tracks, staring into the black orbs or Severus's amused eyes.

"Steady, Poppy. I mean do we even know of a person that may be in this room who might know these potions of the top of his head?" Severus asked spinning a finger around his head, smirking at the embarrassed look on her face. "It will be fine Poppy, if he runs out of a potion I will be sure to make it ahead of time and before it runs out."

Poppy looks at him; with relief and amusement. "You know Severus Tobias Snape, You could have said it without sarcasm."

He smirks down at her "Oh of course Madam, my apologies," he takes the bag of potions from her hands and walks toward the fireplace. He turns and looks at her. "I will take care of him, I promise." Severus said in a serious voice, with no trace of sarcasm or venom present.

"I know you will." Poppy said watching him step in the fireplace and vanish in the green flames.

 **Thank you for reading now please REVIEW. Chapter 8 should be posted up soon.**


End file.
